


Just Let Your Inhibitions Run Wild

by wermadashatters18



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky is a little shit, Choking, F/M, Oral Sex, POV Original Female Character, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rough Sex, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sex, Smut, Spanking, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier (TV) Trailers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wermadashatters18/pseuds/wermadashatters18
Summary: Dominique, fellow team member of Bucky Barnes and Sam Wilson, is out on a mission with both of them when things go south. What happens when Bucky and Dom are left alone to sort out their differences while Sam has to go get supplies?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Just Let Your Inhibitions Run Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! If you're giving this a chance...thank you!!
> 
> This was a dream I had a few weeks ago, and I just knew that I had to write it up into a one-shot because it was just too good of a dream not to!
> 
> I really truly hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Note: I do not own any of the characters except for Dominique, and I do not own the world of Marvel obviously...
> 
> Also warning: there is some SLIGHT choking kink in here but it's not like terrible. Just figured I'd warn you!
> 
> This is mostly porn with just a teeny bit of plot.
> 
> Also, I need to take a moment and give a huge shout out and thanks to my friend and beta reader [MaggiesAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel). LOVE YOU!! <3

“Why the hell aren’t you wearing any shoes, Dom?”

I glared over at Bucky as we made our way through the Black Forest near Stuttgart, Germany. We’d only just escaped getting blown up along with the Hydra base we’d blown to smithereens with Sam’s help.

Sam had flown off to god knows where to get us supplies, and Bucky and I were now trudging through the thick forest trying to find the cabin we had seen while flying overhead to get to the base. Unfortunately, our plane had also been destroyed with the base along with all of our supplies…

And my shoes?

Well…

“Bucky, you asshole, you know damn well that I had to abandon my shoes because they practically melted off my feet, and I didn’t have time to grab my other pair before our plane was BLOWN UP.”

Bucky snickered and held up a hand to stop me from moving. He held up his rifle, listening closely for noises, his finger almost squeezing the trigger on a bird that flew out of a low bush 10 yards in front of us.

“Will you please chill out? You’re scaring me,” I whispered, holding a hand over my rapidly beating heart. 

“I can’t chill out until I know Sam catches the one HYDRA agent who got away,” he said, his voice angry.

I flinched. “I said I was SORRY! He was going to shoot you, and I was right next to you! What was I supposed to do? Let him shoot you and not push you out of the way? Should I have launched myself toward him to tackle him?”

“That’s exactly what you should have done and you KNOW it.”

He was angry with me. So angry that I’d saved him from being shot instead of taking down a HYDRA agent. But I couldn’t just stand next to him and watch him get shot. I cared for Bucky too much to see that.

“I would have survived the shot. I’m a super soldier remember?”

“Being a super soldier doesn’t make you fucking invincible, asshole. You can still die if you take a shot to the chest,” I snarled at him, turning toward him as we stopped walking again so I could shove his chest. “Our plane was already burning by that point...how would we have gotten you to safety quickly, huh? Did you think about that?”

He was quiet as he watched me get angry with him, his jaw tightening and the veins in his neck popping out. He had dirt and ash all over his face and he had more than 2 weeks worth of stubble he hadn’t shaved. He’d cut his hair short since starting missions with Sam, his attempt to feel like he had a new identity in case bad people started to recognize him.

He was still the hottest asshole I’d ever seen in my life.

Fuck him.

“You two need to start focusing on finding our cover and stop fucking fighting,” Sam said in our ears through our comms. “I’m tired of this shit. It’s all you two do. We’re supposed to be a team...which means we PROTECT each other like a team. Bucky, Dominique made the decision to get you out of the way, and I stand by it. You can’t take a bullet to the chest when we have no way of getting you out-” Bucky growled, trying to cut Sam off. “Buck, shut the fuck up and listen to me for five seconds. I’ve got eyes on my target. Didn’t even take me that long to find him. Dom did the right thing. So shut the fuck up about it already. You two need to find cover and get some rest, and I suggest that you two work out whatever you need to do before I get there with supplies. It’ll be a while, but I swear if you two are still fighting by the time I get there, I’m done. I’m pulling the plug on this mission and we’ll go home.” And with that, we heard the comms disconnect.

Bucky glared at me and ripped the comm out of his ear, shoving it into his pocket angrily...like it was MY fault that Sam was pissed. “Let’s keep moving,” he muttered, turning me to shove me gently forward as he walked beside me with his rifle still in his arms.

I sighed, immediately feeling stupid for the tears I could feel starting to well up in my eyes. I’d been part of this team for only 3 months, and in those 3 months, Bucky and I had not gotten along at all. I’d caught him asking Sam numerous times to reassign me to a different team, but Sam wouldn’t have it.

My particular skills had drawn Sam to choose me for their team in the first place. I’m able to sense thermal energy (which is really helpful when we need an accurate count of how many bad guys are around), and I am also able to control fire. But...it can be a double-edged sword sometimes. Like when you try to take out a whole HYDRA base with fire, you end up accidentally doing it a little too well and blowing up things like your getaway plane...and your clothes.

I sighed as I looked down at my dirty feet. In the chaos of everything, my shoes had caught fire and so had my pants. I’d had to rip my pants to shreds from the knee down and the same for my sleeves from elbow down. I was not happy to be trudging through the forest in torn clothes and no shoes. The ground was killing my feet.

And on top of everything...I could not deny the attraction I had toward Bucky. He was an asshole to me almost all of the time, and somehow that just made him even more attractive. Which sounds terrible, but I knew he wasn't REALLY an asshole. I’d seen him work with other Avengers just fine. I’ve seen him smile...but then you put the two of us in a room together and out exploded these...feelings of such animosity. I couldn’t explain it.

“Keep up,” Bucky said from 20 feet in front of me.

I had fallen back because I was trying to get my feelings under control. I didn’t want him to know I’d been on the verge of crying. I’d probably never hear the end of it. “I’m trying,” I snapped back. “It’s a little hard to watch my step without shoes-” I gasped as I heard a hiss and fell to my ass as a snake that I almost stepped on in the brush slithered away. I laid on the ground for a minute, feeling my heart rapidly beat out of control. I HATED snakes. I put my hands over my face, feeling so embarrassed as Bucky rushed toward me.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” I mumbled. “I just almost stepped on a snake and it scared the shit out of me.”

I heard him chuckle and when I moved my hands away from my face, he was holding a hand out to me to help me up. I took it and let him help me, wincing as I heard my pants ripping even more as they got caught on a sharp sticker bush. I felt a stinging sensation on my thigh and looked down to see it bleeding a little with some sharp thorns sticking out of it and my pants had torn over my left leg almost to my hip now. Great.

Bucky was looking at my leg as small drops of blood welled up and rolled down. “Do you want to stop to clean it?” he asked, his voice so soft that I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“No. Let’s find the cabin. I’m tired of being out here without shoes.”

Bucky’s eyes slowly moved from my leg but traveled up my body to meet mine. Had he just been checking me out? What the fuck? I felt a blush creep up my cheeks as he looked me in the eye. He was only about two inches taller than me, so we were pretty much able to look eye to eye pretty easily. “Want my shoes?”

I rolled my eyes at him. “Your feet are way bigger than mine. That wouldn’t be comfortable.”

Now he rolled his eyes at me. “Fine. Then get on my back. I can travel faster with you on my back than I can having to wait for you to catch up.”

“Do you have to be so rude?”

“No. Now shut up and climb on my back.”

“You’re such an ass,” I muttered to him as he turned and bent so I could get on his back. He shifted the gun around and I took it from him to put the strap over my head and shoulder to hang on to it. We didn’t REALLY need to have the gun ready anyway. I’d sense if anyone was going to get close...and he knew that. His strong arms locked under my knees and I wrapped my arms over his shoulders as he started walking.

He was right...even with me on his back he was still faster than the two of us trying to get through the forest with me hobbling around.

The sun started going down, leaving us both shivering in the cool fall air. I was beginning to think we’d never find the cabin until we saw a dark shape 20 yards from us through the trees. A sigh of relief left us both at the same time and then we both laughed at each other.

“I was beginning to think we’d never find it.”

“Me too,” he said quietly. “All clear?”

“Hang on. Put me down. I have to be still to concentrate.” He put me down and then stood behind me, staying close to my back as I closed my eyes and focused on my powers. I didn’t really know how they worked...I just know I had always had them. Mutant. That’s what I’d been called all through my childhood. “All clear. That cabin is going to be freezing. Do you think we’ll be able to get a fire going?”

“Yeah, I’ll get one going. Don’t worry.” He offered his back again but I waved him off since we were so close to the cabin.

Once there, Bucky determined it had been abandoned for quite some time, but by some miracle was able to do something to the circuit breaker to get the electric going and the water on. We looked around the cabin and I was able to miraculously find some blankets that had been stored in plastic storage bins that hadn’t been affected by all the dust and general grossness of the empty cabin. I went around the cabin stripping old blankets off the bed and couch and replacing them with new ones. There was only one bedroom and one couch but...the three of us could make it work. The bathroom wasn’t horrendously filthy. We thought maybe this had been a hunting cabin at one point in time but it looked like no one had been here in maybe a year and a half or so.

“You can take the shower first,” Bucky said as he came back into the cabin to set his weapons down. “I found an axe and some wood in the back. I’ll cut some for the fire. You should have somewhat hot water. It’s been an hour. I made sure the water heater temperature was turned up.”

I nodded at him. “Okay, thanks.”

I found another smaller bin that had mostly clean towels in it and went to the bathroom. It took five minutes for the water in the shower to warm up and another five for me to get the grime out of the tub, but I shed my clothes to the floor, dug the thorns out of my leg, and then stepped into the water once I was sure it wasn’t running brown anymore from not being used in so long.

Half an hour later, I was as clean as I was going to get without having soap (that would be on the list of supplies Sam would be bringing along with food and clothes), so I was drying off in the bathroom now and trying to decide what to do since my clothes were torn and burnt to shit.

My underwear had at least been salvageable and the tank top I had been wearing underneath but that was it. My suit had been so tight and fitted to me that I didn’t really need to wear a bra. I am only a B-cup size anyway. I towel dried my hair the best I could and then hung it up on the back of the door to dry and left a towel for Bucky to use when he was ready.

When I came out of the bathroom, Bucky was just coming in with a stack of wood in his arms and he froze as he caught sight of me throwing my burnt clothes in the trash. He’d already been able to get a fire started while I was in the bathroom and thankfully it was starting to get warmer in here already.

I felt my cheeks turn bright red. “I don’t exactly have anything else,” I murmured. “Everything else is burnt.” Bucky just stood there looking at me, making me feel more and more nervous with each passing second until I turned away from him so he couldn’t see my face. “Sorry,” I whispered. “I didn’t mean to make you so uncomfortable.”

Jesus. What the fuck?

Was I THAT hideous to him?

I had always been confident in my looks. I’m about 5’9 and have a muscular body that I worked very hard on. I have black hair and dark brown eyes...and I thought I was pretty but…

The way he was looking at me right now with a blank stare was making me feel like I had hit every branch on the ugly tree on the way down or some shit.

“I’ll go cover up,” I muttered before leaving the room. I went to the bedroom and slid myself between two of the new blankets I had put on the bed and just laid there, listening to Bucky move around the cabin.

The day caught up with me finally then, and I felt my eyes drifting shut as I thought about why Bucky was looking at me so weirdly.

***

It was fully dark when Bucky was gently shaking me awake. “Hey. I found a first aid kit. I wanted to check your cut on your leg.”

I rubbed my eyes and rolled over toward him, blinking my eyes at the dim light in the room. “Times’ it?” I asked groggily.

He smiled at me. “About 9. I found a first aid kit while looking for more supplies, and I found some food but I don’t think you’re gonna like it.”

“Whats’ it?” I asked through a yawn, stretching my arms above my head, not realizing that the blanket had fallen below my breasts.

I suddenly became stupidly aware of the fact that Bucky was only wearing his black pants and a white tank top, his hair damp from the shower. I watched his eyes roam over my breasts before looking back at my eyes.

“Spam. It was the only thing I could find that hadn't already expired.”

I made a face. “I hate the stuff but not going to be picky if it’s all we have until Sam gets here.”

“I talked to Sam too. Took him longer to subdue the guy than he thought. He’s still squaring things away with the German government. He’s going to find a place to crash for the night and then he’ll come find us tomorrow with supplies. He told us to lay low. We can get through one night without supplies, right?”

I nodded, rubbing my tired eyes again. “We have fire and water and sort of have food. We’ll be okay.” I licked my dry lips and sat myself up in bed, tugging the blanket with me to keep myself covered.

“Let me check your leg,” Bucky said, reminding me about the cut I had. He sat down next to me, and I poked my left leg out from under the blanket while he opened a small first aid kit. I felt my pulse quicken as he put his metal hand on my leg, his other hand putting a small flashlight in my hand to hold for him so he could see better. He made sure there were no more thorns or anything else I missed in the cut before he poured some disinfectant on it, making me hiss in pain. “Sorry,” he said.

“S’okay.”

I watched his face carefully as he leaned down to gently blow on the cut to help stop the burning, and I had to swallow back the gasp that almost left my throat at the immediate shock of arousal that went through my entire body from feeling his breath so high up my thigh.

“You don’t need stitches but I’m going to put a butterfly band-aid on it just in case,” he explained as he opened a bandage from the kit.

I felt like my body was on fire as he splayed both hands over my thigh, his thumbs pressing the bandage to my skin. My thigh involuntarily flexed under his hands as I tightened my thighs together to stop the throb of arousal coursing through me.

His eyes snapped up to meet mine. “Did I hurt you?”

I shook my head. “No,” I answered softly, afraid to even really speak and give away how turned on I was right now.

This was unprofessional on about 50 different levels right now. I shouldn’t be attracted to someone this much that was on my team, and I definitely shouldn’t be thinking about him ripping the blanket off to crawl between my legs and-

I sucked in a sharp breath as his metal hand stroked down my thigh, and I immediately tore away from him to get off of the bed on the opposite side. I dragged the blanket with me, facing away from him as I wrapped it around me before he could see how hard my nipples were beneath my white tank top.

“I’m sorry,” he said as he stood from his spot on the bed. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You didn’t hurt me,” I told him.

“Then why did you pull away like that?”

I let out another shaky breath. “Because.”

“Because why?”

I turned toward him, glaring at him. “Because your hand felt too fucking good on my thigh, okay? Jesus fucking Christ, Buck. Why do you ALWAYS have to fucking push my buttons? Just fucking leave it alone.” I walked around the bed to leave the room but he took one big step toward me and grabbed the edge of the blanket. “Buck, let me go.”

“No. Come here.”

I started struggling to gain control of the blanket but since he was an enhanced super soldier, I was kind of losing this battle. He pulled the blanket harder, basically dragging me across the floor. “What are you doing?!” I shouted.

“Pushing your buttons,” he said, a smirk on his stupidly attractive face.

“Why?!” I yelled.

He pulled me flush against his body, his hands finally ripping the blanket from my grasp and throwing it to the floor. “Because I like pushing your buttons.”

I tightened my jaw, throwing a hand up to slap him right across the face but he grabbed it with his metal hand and held it above my head. I tried to slap him with my left hand and again he did the same thing. He pushed me up against the wall of the bedroom, slamming my hands to the wall above my head. Both of us were breathing hard and before I could even fully register what was happening, his lips were on mine.

I moaned into the kiss, feeling him wedge his body between my legs and press his hips against mine, letting me feel his hard cock in his pants. He bent his left leg, and I moved so my thighs were locked over his left leg, my hips automatically rocking as I rubbed myself against his thick thigh. I bit his lip and tugged before pulling out of the kiss to moan loudly into the room as I kept rocking my hips, arching my back so my hard nipples would rub against his chest.

“There’s no way you can come like that,” he said, challenging me.

“Wanna bet?” I shot back. “You don’t have to touch me. I guarantee I can come...just like this.”

He narrowed his eyes at me. “Do it. I dare you to try.” He adjusted his thigh, and I went to the tips of my toes to help with the angle.

“What do I get if I win?” I panted out as he transferred both of my wrists to his metal hand above my head.

He smirked at me. “Doll, if you win I’ll give you whatever you want tonight.”

I gasped as a zing of pleasure went from my nipples straight to my clit. “And if you win?”

The smirk was still on his face as he cupped my chin with his free hand, his thumb rubbing my lips. “If I win. I get to fuck this pretty mouth of yours first, and then I won’t let you come again until I say so.”

Oh, holy fucking shit. Was that supposed to scare me? Because that kind of turned me on even more. Jesus fucking Christ.  
“Deal.” I ran the tip of my tongue over his thumb before sucking it into my mouth, biting it gently with my teeth and making him hiss in pleasure.

“Fucking hell, woman,” he growled.

I kept sucking on his thumb for another minute before letting go so I could concentrate my efforts on thrusting my hips and rubbing myself against his thigh. A sigh escaped my lips as I felt the familiar throbbing in my lower body, my underwear becoming drenched with my juices. A whimper escaped my lips as he looked at me, his eyes watching my every movement, his lashes lowered as he looked down at my breasts that kept brushing against his chest.

“I can feel how wet you are through my pants,” he said suddenly with a groan, his forehead resting against mine. “You’re going to win aren’t you? I underestimated you.”

I laughed but it got choked off by a loud moan as my clit caught the edge of his pocket, and I tightened my legs around his to keep pressing myself against that spot on his pants. “You should never underestimate me,” I panted out, my body suddenly falling over the edge of the cliff and straight into an orgasm. I smacked my head back against the wall as I writhed with pleasure, loud moans escaping me as Bucky’s hand tightened over my wrists. His right hand stroked down my neck, making my eyes snap to his as he put a little pressure on my neck as he wrapped his hand around my throat.

“Dom, goddamnit,” he growled, his hand tightening further for a moment before he let me go, making me pant for air. My entire body was on fire as my hips slowed their movements and my eyes locked on his. “I really wanted to fuck that pretty mouth.”

I laughed, feeling breathless as he let go of my arms and backed away from me a few inches. “Play your cards right and maybe you can, Buck,” I teased as I started pulling my tank top up and over my head. “You’re wearing entirely too many clothes. Strip,” I commanded.

Bucky smirked at me before taking his own tank top off before his hands moved to his pants. I licked my lips as he popped the buttons, pulled the zipper down, and then pushed his underwear and his pants down in one shot. I groaned as I saw his hard cock spring up to rest gently against his lower abdomen, and I quickly moved toward him and fell to my knees on the hard floor.

He kicked his pants away from him and I grabbed his thick thighs with my hands, staring up at him as I scratched my way up his skin, making him groan. I grabbed his cock in my hand and licked the tip of it, my lips curving into a smile at the absolutely sinful moan that left his mouth. His metal hand tangled into my hair, pulling it back from my face and urging my head closer to him. I took more of him into my mouth, using my hand as an extension and shuddering with pleasure as he tugged hard on my hair.

My right hand slipped down his leg as I continued to bob up and down his cock, and I pushed my hand down into my underwear to stroke my clit, feeling turned on by the sounds coming from his mouth.

“Fuck,” he cried out, watching my hand disappear between my legs. “Dom, I wanna watch you do that,” he muttered.

I slid my mouth off of his cock with an exaggerated pop. “I won, so I make the rules remember?”

He stared down at me, his eyes so full of lust. “Yeah, I remember. What do you want me to do, doll?”

“Get on the bed and stop talking.” Bucky raised an eyebrow at me but did as I said. I stripped off my underwear and crawled onto the bed and over his body, straddling his waist. “We don’t have condoms…” I bit my lip, feeling a little unsure. “I’m clean, and you know I’m sterile because of…”

His hand reached up and cupped my face. “I know. I read your file. I’m sorry, sweetheart.” I nodded, not wanting to go into the topic further. “I’m clean too.”

I shook the feelings of uneasiness and unsurety away. “Good,” I said. “Put your hands under your head and don’t touch me unless I tell you to,” I ordered. He raised an eyebrow at me again, and I was beginning to really love it when he did that. Sexy motherfucker. He did as I said, and then I moved my body forward until my wet slit slid over his hard cock. I gasped at the sensation of him sliding between my folds and I kept moving my hips without letting him enter me.

“Wow, you’re really gonna use my body like this so you can get off?” he asked, but I could hear the lust in his voice.

“Fuck yeah I am. I need multiple orgasms...and it’s been a while. I gotta make up for lost time.”

He smirked at me again and licked his lips. “Well, then...by all means.” I smirked back and sat up straight on top of him, continuing to slide myself over his cock as my right hand moved to my clit. My left hand went to my breasts to tease my nipples, and I threw my head back, my eyes fluttering shut as I moaned softly.

“Jesus, Dom. Baby...you’re so wet. Let me touch you.”

My eyes snapped open to see his hands hovering near my breasts. “No,” I snapped, grabbing his hands and lowering myself over him to force them above his head. I moved my hands to press on his biceps so I could gain better leverage to move my hips against his.

“Dom, please,” he panted beneath me. “You’re gonna make me come like this!”

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow at him. “You’re a super soldier right? Don’t you have like...quick recovery time or something?”

He groaned. “Yeah, but you’re killing me. I want to touch you...I want to taste you.”

“You are talking way too much.” I leaned up. “Maybe I should put that mouth to good use since it won’t stop moving.”

“Please,” he begged.

I moved around the bed until I was maneuvering myself to sit on his face, facing myself so I could lean forward to take his cock into my mouth. He moaned loudly and wrapped his arms up and around my thighs, his thumbs spreading me open wide to him so his tongue could enter me. I gasped and pulled away from his cock. Wow...he really DID know how to use that mouth...damn.

I went back to his cock, bobbing my head up and down, using my hand to help me, and was pleased that he was starting to have a hard time concentrating on what he was doing to me.

“Shit,” he panted out, and then I felt two metal fingers thrust into me.

I moaned around his cock, and he bucked his hips upward and cried out as he suddenly orgasmed and spurted down my throat. He bit the inside of my thigh, his fingers suddenly hitting my g-spot hard inside of me and setting off my own orgasm. My body convulsed around his fingers, and I had to pull off his cock and swallow quickly so I could moan loudly. “Bucky!”

“Ah, fuck, doll,” Bucky said and then pulled his fingers out of me so he could lick me from entrance to clit and back again. The stubble of his beard was brushing against my clit, and I was shocked as another small orgasm suddenly tore through me.

“FUCK!” I yelled, leaning down to bite on Bucky’s thick thigh as he continued to lick me and tease me with his beard stubble.

I pulled away from his face and fell down on the bed next to him. "I need a minute," I panted out.

He moved on the bed so he could lay next to me, and we turned toward each other, our mouths meeting in a lazy kiss. I tasted myself on his lips and sighed as I reached up to rub my hands against his beard before running my fingers through his short hair. When he pulled away from the kiss, he leaned his forehead against mine. "Dom-"

I put my finger to his lips and shook my head. "Bucky, please. I just...I want to savor this. Don't ruin it by being your normal asshole self. Please."

He shut his eyes and clenched his jaw, his hand moving mine away from his mouth. "I'm sorry," he said so softly I almost didn't hear him.

"Bucky, let's save the talk for tomorrow. Right now...I really need you to fuck me."

Bucky's eyes opened wide and then a slow grin spread over his face. "Alright, doll. Whatever you want."

He gently pushed me to my back and spread my legs for him to lay between. His cock was already hard again he pressed against me, and he reached a hand between to drag the head of his cock through my still very wet slit. I gulped in a mouthful of air and almost choked as his thick cock started pushing inside of me and felt my eyes roll back as my body arched toward him.

"Oh, FUCK!"

His thick cock pushed fully inside of me, and I moaned loudly at the sensation. It felt SO good! It'd been so long...so long since I'd been with someone (I used toys but it was NOT the same).

I wrapped my legs around Bucky's waist and my arms around his shoulders as I kissed his full lips once more. His metal arm braced his body on the bed as his flesh hand reached down to grab my breasts and tease my nipples.

We set into a hard and fast rhythm, and soon I began to feel the familiar feeling pooling in my belly of another orgasm. “Buck!” I yelled.

“Go ahead, babe, come for me,” he said, his voice smooth and sexy as fuck. His hand moved down to my clit and one firm touch was all I needed before I was screaming out into the room.

My nails dug into the skin of his back and scratched upward, making him arch his back and shiver in pleasure. He kept slowly thrusting until the waves of my orgasm subsided and I was panting beneath him on the bed. He stilled his hips and leaned down to kiss me gently.

“Think you got one more in you?” he asked, his lips moving down to gently trace along my neck.

I let you a small, breathless laugh. “I think I can manage it. Better make it a good one.”

“Let me take the wheel?”

I rolled my eyes. “Fine. But next round...I get to be on top.”

His brows raised in interest. “Next round? How many rounds are we going to have?”

I gave him the best ‘sexy smile’ I could muster. “As many as it takes. Sam isn’t going to be here until late morning...we can get a few hours of sleep, have another round, sleep some more, and then have epic morning sex.”

Bucky threw his head back and laughed. “Dom, you’re amazing.”

“Duh,” I said with a smile and an eye roll.

Bucky pulled out of me and moved me toward the edge of the bed so that my ass was right at the edge and my legs dangled off the side. “Legs up. Hold onto the backs of your thighs.”

I did as he said and watched as he looked me up and down, his metal hand cupping my ass before smacking it roughly. I gasped, feeling my nipples immediately harden. He was watching me very closely, gauging my reaction and he must have liked what he saw because he smirked at me and then smacked the other cheek, making me moan softly.

“Interesting,” he muttered, smacking me twice more, this time harder.

My nails were digging into the backs of my thighs. “Bucky! Fuck!!! Just fuck me already,” I said through gritted teeth.

“Fine. But I’m not forgetting that...we’re going to explore that more another time.” He braced one knee on the bed, his other leg holding him steady on the floor as he grabbed his cock in his hand and entered me in one thrust.

Both of us moaned at the sensation, his hands pressing against my thighs to change the position of my hips a little bit for him. With every thrust in this position, he was hitting my g-spot, and the fucker knew it too based on the filthy smirk he was giving me.

I was about to say something snarky, but his flesh hand was suddenly wrapping around my neck, causing me to shut up as he constricted my air. After a few seconds, he let go and I gasped in shock.

“You trust me?”

“Yes, asshole. Do it again.”

He laughed and thrust into me very hard and fast and he began restricting my breath for just a few seconds at a time. Each time he did it, a rush of adrenaline and lust spiked through my entire body. “Fuck, babe,” Bucky groaned, his metal hand moving down to my clit. “I’m not gonna last much longer. You’re fucking killing me with that,” he growled as my pussy clenched around his cock.

I yelled out as he hit my g-spot and stroked my clit at the same time, but it got choked off by him wrapping his hand around my throat again. This time, his eyes met mine, and we just stared at each other. He held my throat for a few seconds longer than all the other times, but once he let go, I was gasping for air and being thrown right into the strongest orgasm I’ve ever felt in my life. It felt like my entire body was imploding from within, and I felt gush after gush of fluid leave me as he kept hitting my g-spot and stroking my clit.

Bucky screamed as I clenched over his cock and I felt his hips jerk before he spilled inside of me, his hips still thrusting messily against mine.

The edges of my vision kind of wavered in and out for a second, my body collapsing on the bed as I let go of my legs and let them fall. It took a full two minutes for both of us to be able to breathe properly again, and our eyes locked as he slowly pulled out of me, making me whimper. His lower body was glistening from my juices, and I felt my face blush bright red.

“Shit,” he said, collapsing on the bed next to me. “Did you even know you could do that?”

“Buck!” I gasped out, reaching over to whack his chest even though it was the weakest smack ever since I could barely even move.

He started laughing and I felt my chest clench with happiness to hear the sound coming from him. I couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of my lips, my hand reaching over to link with his as we both laid there together.

***

The next morning, I woke up more sore than I had been in a long time. It was the kind of sore that you almost welcomed after a long, hard workout...or in this case a long, hard fucking. Bucky and I had managed some sleeping, but we’d woken up twice during the night to fool around some more. And then this morning…

I shuddered as I remembered waking up to Bucky’s face between my thighs, his eyes staring up at me wickedly as he ate me out.

God he was so fucking hot…

Neither of us had any clean clothes and were sitting at the counter in our underwear when Sam called Bucky’s cell phone.

Bucky put it on speaker as he answered. “Hey, Sam. I’ve got you on speaker so we can both hear you.”

“Hi,” I said through a yawn, my body popping as I stretched my arms above my head. I could see Bucky glancing at my breasts as I arched my back and I smirked at him.

“Hey, guys. We’re not leaving Germany yet. I’m flying over and will be dropping your supplies in a few minutes, but I’m going straight to London to get us a new set of wheels...err...or wings rather. I’ve got enough clothes and food for you both for 2 more days until I can get back here with the new jet. Think you two can handle not killing each other for 2 more days?”

Both of us stared at each other, grins on our faces. Two more days stuck in this cabin with him?

I looked his body up and down, clad in only a pair of Calvin Klein boxer briefs. Yeah...I could handle it.

“We’ll be fine, Sam. As long as we get food and clean clothes...and soap,” Bucky said.

Sam was quiet for a minute. “Dom? Pick up the phone and take me off speaker for a minute, okay?”

“Sure.” I picked up Bucky’s phone and took it off speaker, pressing it to my ear as I gave Bucky a shrug. “What’s up?”

“Is everything okay...really? You two haven’t tried to kill each other...no fighting?”

I blushed. We’d been doing the complete opposite of fighting... “Sam, I promise...we’re good. All is good. Everything’s been good here. Nothing bad. If it weren’t good...I would tell you.”

Sam paused for so long that I thought he hung up. “You just said good four times in a row.” He paused again and I could hear the smirk on his face as he said, “Things must be really good, huh? I’m guessing you two finally worked out those differences. You work it out between the sheets?”

“Sam!!!”

Sam laughed. “Oh, fuckkkk!!! I KNEW IT! I KNEW you two liked each other and were just being assholes because you were denying your feelings. Hey, listen...I approve. Work it all out so we can concentrate on taking out this next Hydra base. I’m dropping the stuff right...now! I’ll call you guys in 2 days. Have all the sex you want! BYE!” He hung up before I could yell at him.

“I guess he knows,” Bucky said with a laugh.

“Yep.”

We were quiet as we stared at each other for a moment.

“So...what now?” Bucky asked.

“Well, Buck, now we get our supplies, and then later...we get back to business.”

“Sounds kinky.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?!
> 
> Please leave me some kudos and comments!!
> 
> Thanks!! <3 <3


End file.
